


Secret Meetings

by Unexpected_Hopeless_Romantic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fraternization, Lemon, Making Out, Military, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unexpected_Hopeless_Romantic/pseuds/Unexpected_Hopeless_Romantic
Summary: Four of Roy and Riza's many secret meetings. Non-linear, but it somehow makes sense.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Secret Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a non-linear fic. The breaks indicate a different scenario that might be in the past or the future. Hopefully, it all still makes sense. Please comment! It will be much appreciated!

It was just your regular day in the office. Roy Mustang's men were all present in the office and were doing their usual antics. Havoc was busy multi-tasking smoking while arranging his paperwork, Breda was eating while carrying weights as he took inventory of all the papers, Falman was memorizing all the papers that came in with his photographic memory and Fuery was fixing the communicator in the room so that they would have direct access to Mustang's office being that the room they were in was separate his.

As for Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, she had just gone inside the Colonel's office as there were papers that needed his signature.

"Good timing, Lieutenant! I was about to go outside and call you. Is Fuery almost done with the communicator repairs?" the jet blacked Colonel said as he stood from his seat.

The Lieutenant locked the door then put the papers on the cabinet to the right of her superior's desk. "He's doing the best he can, but it seems that the parts were really rusty so it may take some time until he's done. Anyway, these need your signature," she said then pointed to the end of each document, indicating Roy Mustang, Colonel, just waiting for his signature.

"Huh, you don't want me to read them?" Roy asked with a somewhat surprised face as he went to where his subordinate was and signed all the necessary papers. There really wasn't anything on his desk, except for the work that was usually offered for him to sign. However, since the lieutenant put it on the cabinet and not the table, it seemed that she wasn't in the mood to unnecessarily argue over his laziness of reading long documents before signing them.

"I have already read them and I think it would save you some time since it's only about bathroom policies and sanitation repairs in the military," she said straightforwardly as she stared at her superior, not faltering her gaze at any chance.

Roy smirked. "Good. And I take it since we've known each other for a long time, I know what your look means," he said then immediately crashed his lips to the lieutenant's and pinned her on the table. He then took out the clip from her perfectly tied hair and let it fall so that he could smell it as he undressed from his uniform.

The always proper lieutenant made a smirk as well and kissed the man right in front of him. She enjoyed the touch of his lips and his soft and flawless skin which she somewhat envied. She also started getting undressed as well and tried to put himself on top of his superior.

"You're too slow, Roy," she said when he saw he was having difficulty because of the silver watch that got caught in the cabinet. Riza then took the alchemist's watch and swiftly pulled his pants. "Don't forget we have to make this quick. Fifteen minutes tops. Remember when you insisted on going twenty, and Havoc had a nervous breakdown and tried to bring the door down? Luckily for us, Major Armstrong came and calmed him down."

As both the Colonel and Lieutenant were already undressed on top of the table, Roy then positioned them so that they would change places. Riza might have always wanted to be under control, but he knows how she likes him taking charge as well. "Okay, stop me when you've had enough," he said then fervently entered her.

The lieutenant moaned from the immediate entrance of Roy's dick inside her. Her legs twisted in circles as he thrust up and down and slowly kissed her bosoms in a circular motion. He went for the right then carefully nibbled on the nipple. She could just whimper from the sensitivity. He then did the same to the other breast, although this time, Riza went and kissed his head then gave a glance at him which he understood.

It was his time to be pleased. The blonde-haired woman started crawling on top of her superior and Roy lied on his back as they kissed passionately, tongues battling for dominance. When Riza had finally pinned him strongly as she touched his arms then his strong chest, she then hastily went to his lower region and sucked his member. Roy was the one who was whimpering and sweating now from the sweet sensation of the woman's mouth engulfing him. She licked him slowly, trying to make sure each part of his manhood was getting equal treatment, until she would finally remove her moist mouth, then insert her own wet vagina into him. She impaled herself a couple of times, but finally fell on him then hugged him, yet both still inside each other. He shifted her to his side so that they would be both lying on the table. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Is it almost time?"

She gave a faint smile as she made a glance at the wall clock. She then gave him a peck on the lips. "We only have two minutes left, we should stop now and get dressed," her voice said, faltering. It was obvious that she didn't want to stop and was only forced to. She knew there was a lot more she was to experience if they continued. However, time was not on their side.

* * *

The Colonel and Lieutenant had known each other for so long and there had always been an unspoken ambiance of longing for each other. The first time it was revealed to each other however was after Maes Hughes's funeral when Roy couldn't take it anymore.

After everybody had left the cemetery and the Colonel had succumbed to his tears, Riza decided to give him company at his house and stay with him for the evening.

"I'm sorry the place is a bit messy. I kind of got overboard when I learned about Hughes," Roy said as they entered the house.

"It's no problem. It's your house, I'm just a visitor."

Roy looked at her, his eyes still swollen from the crying. "You know you don't have to come with me here. I'm sure you would rather go home to Black Hayate."

"Hayate's with Fuery for today, Sir. He wanted to show him off to his home and he didn't want me to be bothered today since he knew I would be taking care of you."

Arms pulled her into his embrace. "You've always been good to me, Lieutenant. Please… don't leave me like Hughes."

Riza was surprised by her superior's actions. She had only seen him weak a couple of moments in his life, and she still wasn't used to it. "Colonel… I promise."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

She smiled as he felt him pressing their embrace even harder. "I promised you that I would always be behind you until you reached your goal. What's one more promise to keep?"

Roy let go of her and looked away. "I'm sorry, I was selfish. It's just…this feels so painful. I don't want no more loved ones leaving me."

Riza extended her hand and held Roy's. "I won't be leaving you, so don't worry."

Roy took her left hand then kissed it. "Will you be with me always?"

She took a step closer and took his other hand and kissed it. "Always."

He then took her to the waist and propelled her to kiss her lips. "Will you give me tonight to be with me forever?" he asked as she was still raised in the air.

She kissed back. "Without a doubt."

* * *

However, after that night, they knew they had to keep their relationship a secret since the rules didn't allow fraternization among military members.

Roy had a goal to become Fuhrer, and Riza had a promise to keep. They would only have their own secret meetings in the office or after office hours to see each other and show what they really meant to each other.

Most of the time, they just had to play the role of lazy womanizing Colonel and uptight Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant, any plans for tonight? It is Valentines Day, you must have a hot date," Breda commented as they all looked at a trigger happy Havoc getting ready in a tuxedo for his date.

"Sorry, that is none of your business, boys," she calmly stated as she always answered questions about her personal life.

The guys shouldn't even bother since the Lieutenant would never crack and admit anything. They just believed her since they couldn't even imagine how the Hawk's Eye would be in a relationship. The mere thought gave shivers in the room. They thought she would still be a strict disciplinarian in a relationship, like how she is at the office and with Black Hayate. And if she was in a relationship, the men knew that there would be an obvious change in her if that was the case. Riza was just… Riza, the atypical female lieutenant that was just Mustang's babysitter.

The Colonel then entered his subordinates' room. He too was wearing a tuxedo but looked a lot more elegant than Havoc. The room grew speechless for a while.

"Wow Colonel! Looking good! Ready for tonight's hot date?" Falman asked.

Havoc just looked annoyed that his superior always looked better than him and Breda could just snicker from Havoc's face.

Roy made a big grin. "Ah, yes. I'll be picking her up later tonight. I'm so excited to see what my Elizabeth would look like for tonight."

Riza could just sigh. The others did the same since they knew their superior was known for wooing anything that had breasts.

* * *

At Hawkeye's apartment, a knock was heard from the front door. She opened the door and it revealed Colonel Roy Mustang with a bouquet of colored roses.

"You're late," she remarked as he went in with a goofy face.

"Sorry, Riza. It took a while for me to lose Breda, Falman, and Fuery. Luckily, we got to see Havoc and his date and they instantly decided to follow him instead since they knew I would just be seeing a random girl. Anyway, these are for you. I know how you like a bouquet of roses with a combination of red, white, and pink."

Riza took the flowers from the Colonel's grip and sniffed them. "Fine, you're forgiven, since I know how nosey those men could be. Although I am curious, what did Havoc's date look like?" she asked as she put the flowers on a vase.

Roy pulled her just as she finished putting the flowers on the vase. He dipped her down as if they were dancing. "Wait a minute, why are you curious about Havoc's date? Are you actually interested in Havoc? That might get me a bit jealous."

She gave a light laugh then embraced him to kiss him. "He is part of our team. You always stole the women he was interested with. I'm just happy that he finally found someone for him, unlike a well-known womanizer. I think I should be the one jealous."

"You do know that they mean nothing to me. I just give them a small compliment and they're all over me. I don't even take any other woman on dates anymore."

"It sounds like you're missing the single life where you could just play around with any other woman," Riza said, sounding a bit jealous.

Both were still in the dipped position as if they were in the final step of a dance. Roy loved how adorable Riza looked in envy. "Miss a life without you in my arms? Never." He said then kissed him and took her to his embrace.

She jumped and put her thighs around his waist, ardently kissing him back. "Good answer."

Roy, still having his Lieutenant's legs locked into him, then started walking slowly to her bedroom to have a Valentine's Day they will never forget.

* * *

It was another regular day in the office, and everyone was doing their designated tasks as usual. Only this time, Havoc was lecturing the others how they could actually spy on his date which resulted in him being busted in Valentine's Day.

Falman and Breda were trying to defend themselves since they just wanted to help, while Fuery was just so sorry and guilty that he kept apologizing to Havoc.

Seeing that the four were distracted, Lieutenant Hawkeye decided to enter her superior's office since there was "paperwork" that needed his "signature".

She entered the room and locked the door as usual. The men didn't even mind that she did so since they thought she would just be torturing the Colonel until he had his work done. It was also handy that the military had strong soundproof walls for them to get their own "work" done.

Like their usual secret meetings, Roy made it a point to be quick yet still exciting. This time, from the moment he saw her lock the door, he sprinted to her and pinned her immediately to the door with a kiss. The door banged, but the others thought it was just the usual torture the Lieutenant did for the Colonel that didn't accomplish any paperwork at all. That was what was usually done even before they got together.

Inside, Roy then was moved away by his subordinate that decided to attack back. She pushed him to the left side of the room and rammed him on the wall with another kiss as both of them tried to remove every article of clothing that was on them.

They both moved as quick as they could from the limited time that they had. The swiftness also came from the experience they had from doing it in the office numerous times.

Riza positioned her face to Roy's head and kissed him until she reached the south of his body. Roy opened up his legs wide as the woman beneath him started to eat him all up. He started to groan softly from the lieutenant's teasing touches, only to pleasantly utter her name when she had fully sucked his juices and made him cum.

She looked at him all weak yet satisfied from doing all the work, so he decided to carry her off to their favorite spot, the table.

He positioned her just in front of the communicator, and this time was ready to take control. He pushed her to a strong kiss and softly grazed her skin with his hands, trying to fight his strong lust for the woman, since he was afraid to scratch her immaculate skin. He then decided to kiss her stomach, going thoroughly her breast area only to tease her until he was about to finally use his dripping penis to penetrate her already stimulated female area.

From the strong and enthusiastic pumps Roy made, Riza could only pant and whimper a few words. "Faster… harder… Yes… Yes, Roy…. Roy… Roy!" she said until she would climax.

The way she called his name then died out as they both began to slow down until they were both again placed side by side yet still inside each other. It was their favorite position after all, literally resting together and inside each other with no hindrances.

As they both rested up from the fast heated session they had, Riza closed into Roy's embrace and kissed him on the lips. "I think we're getting a lot better, Roy. 5 minutes left and we both already came."

Roy gave a big kiss somewhere near her left breast where the heart would be. "Well, that's what happens with practice. Come on love, we might be able to do one more round. I still have a lot in me."

* * *

After a few more minutes, the two finally got dressed and decent. Riza took the papers signed by the Colonel and made her way outside the room. Roy joined her going out since it was almost time for office hours to be over.

However, when they entered the next room, they were surprised to see the disturbed reactions of the other members of the Mustang team, except for Fuery who apparently left. All of the people left in the room had eyes wide opened and mouths unlocked to their fullest potentials.

The two knew they were already decent looking and there was no way that the men would have known what they were doing. However, Riza decided to look back to the Colonel's room and saw that the communicator was left open. She signaled Roy to look at it.

They looked at each other and gave each other a glance that they understood with no spoken words.

Their secret meetings would be no secret anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped up in my head years ago after rewatching FMA: Brotherhood for the nth time. I really love Roy and Riza's dynamic and really imagine them doing this behind the scenes. Haha!
> 
> Please comment to help a wannabe writer!


End file.
